heroes_heroes_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Parkman
Matthew Parkman, better known as Matt, is a character on NBC's Heroes and Heroes Reborn. He first appears in the second episode of the first season. He is portrayed by special guest star Greg Grunberg. History Powers *'Telepathy:' Matt has the ability of telepathy, an ability that he was originally only able to use to hear thoughts. Matt is able to project his thoughts to another in a moment of crisis, though he cannot explain what happened afterward. Matt's power grows as he is able to bring Maury into the "nightmare" that Maury places Molly into. Matt then overcomes his father's advanced use of telepathy to trap Maury the same way Maury trapped Molly. Matt eventually learned how to use his abilities to command others mentally. Matt's mind reading abilities have improved, able to read Daphne's thoughts quickly with little effort and only needing to concentrate to read more complex thoughts. Matt can implant telepathic illusions in another's head, making Knox think he killed Matt and Daphne when they were actually in the other room. The illusion was convincing enough to fool Knox's sense of touch, something his father Maury was seemingly unable to accomplish (Daphne was able to reach through Maury's projection of Linderman). Matt also implied that he can kill with his power, and forced Homeland Security agents to shoot at each other after they shot Daphne. Matt was able to use his power to enter Angela's mind and release her from her coma after Arthur "unbound" her mind, even managing to bring Daphne in with him. Though Matt was initially unable to control his abilities and would often become overwhelmed, he has apparently overcome this obstacle. In fact, he has gained considerable control over various aspects of his ability. For instance, Matt was able to use his ability to discern Daphne's location when she was nearby, but hidden from view. The range of this aspect of Matt's ability is unknown. Recently he has displayed the ability to scan people's memories as a form of interrogation, as shown when he used it on Noah Bennet. Attempting to resist Matt's telepathic interrogation causes the person pain. He sees these memories in the form of a flashback. He has also displayed the ability to mentally control people, not just give them mental commands that they follow. He telepathically controlled two guards from a different room in Building 26 in order to keep Danko, Bennet and his men away. Later he managed to regain control of the two gunmen and immobilize Bennet, Nathan and Danko. A weakness to his abilities has been displayed: according to Bennet, Matt's senses are extremely raw when he uses his powers so loud noises can disrupt his concentration and cause him pain. Matt is able to use this ability to create dreams for people. He used this aspect of the ability to create a "storybook ending" for a dying Daphne; he was also able to enter her mind so he was in the dream with her too. According to his assignment tracker file at primatechpaper.com, Matt's control index is 25%. His data analysis shows his biological level at 25, cerebral at 90, elemental at 45, and temporal/spatial at 20. An illusion of Usutu appeared to Matt and told him he must become the prophet. Afterwards, Matt was able to access the same place of consciousness that other precognitives are able to. Matt has also attempted to use this ability to remove Sylar's powers by placing a mental block on them. Matt experienced feedback that prevented this, but was able to read Sylar's mind enough to know he was actually serious about his request. Matt ends up entering Sylar's mind when he's motivated enough, but instead of blocking his powers, he uses telepathy to trap Sylar in a nightmare where he has no powers and is all alone, similar to how Maury Parkman once trapped Molly in a nightmare. Anyone who enters it gets trapped as well, such as Peter when he replicated telepathy and entered the nightmare, but eventually Peter and Sylar were able to free themselves after considerable effort. Appearances References Category:Evolved Humans Category:Heroes Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters